Réeincarnation
by migguy-24
Summary: N'y a t'il pas assez de souffrance dans ce monde pour voir que nous restions seul à la fin ? Non, il n'y en a plus. Il se maudit d'avoir tué son plus grand ennemis. Il écarte et bras et met fin à sa vie.
1. Sengoku Basara

Il était assis à sa fenêtre dans la région d'Aki. Un pinceau à la main, il le trempa dans un fluide noire et le sorti en marquant une dernière croix sur la carte. Ses yeux sombres fixait la croix tracée. L'endroit où il avait joué la dernière carte du jeu, le puzzle manquant, faisait face à lui dans un silence absolu. L'endroit où il avait mis la croix était sur une petite ile de la carte. Ce n'était même plus une carte puisque tout ceux qui avait été marqué par une croix étaient morts selon son plan. Seul sa région, bien entendu, était 'vierge'. Son plan avait réussit.

Oui, enfin. Il avait reussit à être le conquérant du pays. Mais à quel prix ?

Il avait fait alliance avec Yoshitsugu, envoyer des gardes enpoisonner le Tigre de Kai, et enfin envoyer une lettre de fausse alliance à son ennemi juré : Le Demon De La Mer de L'Ouest alias Motochika Chosokabe.

Même en repensant à ce nom, il ne ressentait rien. Il pourrait très bien se lever, déchiré sa carte, balancer tout divers objets qui se trouvait sur sa table et hurler à plein poumon sa douleur ou même sa joie d'avoir reussit mais rien ne vint, c'est comme si il était mort lui aussi. A cause de son arrogance, il a fait tuer un innoncent qui ne cherchais que la paix dans le pays, à trahi un autre qui voulait à tout prix réparation, empoisonner quatres autres dans le but de les écraser et manipuler le plus important d'entre eux qui ne cherchais qu'a savoir qui avait attaquer les pirates sur son ile.

Il n'oublierais jamais le regards de ses hommes quand ils virent que le plus grand rival de leur chef était tombé à terre, tué de ses propres mains.

A partir du moment où il avait transpercé le torse de son ennemi avec sa lame, il n'avait plus aucun sentiment en lui. Sa bouche s'est térrée dans le silence. Pourquoi ne pouvait il rien ressentir ? Il était censé être le fils du soleil. Une boule composé de feu et de lumière rayonnait sur le terres d'Aki. Lui qui était si heureux de voir le soleil voilà qu'a la simple vu de la sphère jaune, il ne bougait plus du tout.

Ses soldats, curieux de la réaction de leur maitre, voulaient savoir ce qui lui arrivait mais ils se taisaient par peur d'être tués et de laisser des familles ou des amis abandonnés.

Son casque vert et le reste de son armure, blanche, bleu, verte et jaune était accroché dans un coin de la pièce. Il ne portait plus qu'un kimono vert avec le motif de son clan derrière. Ses cheveux brun soyeux pendait le long de ses oreilles comme si on lui avait envoyer un marre de sang dessus. Il observa le temps magnifique dehors, il vit des femmes travailler en faisaient la lessive ou encore cuisiner tandis que leur maris respectifs gardaient le chateau où il se trouvait, SON chateau, son domaine.

Quand ce n'était pas pour écrire sur des parchemins, il restait assis à la fenêtre la plus proche de l'entrée de son chateau. Il n'avait pas dormir depuis que son rival était mort, les cernes sous les yeux commencèrent lentement à apparaitre. Récement, il avait été sur l'ile de son ennemi voir ce qui en était devenu. La vue l'avait fait déprimé. Il avait été acceuillit par une vaste terre avec des ames perdues dont certains qui regardaient dans sa direction n'osèrent pas l'approcher, de peur de mourir de chagrin comme leur chef.

Il avait vu où son ennemi fut enterré et décida de tuer ses propres soldats qu'ils avaient suivis pour le proteger. (Empty Eyes) Quand il repartis de l'ile de Shikoku, il se demandait toujours pourquoi il n'avait rien ressentis encore une fois.

Même quand il gouta le saké pour essayer d'oublier ces facheuses souvenirs, il ne ressentais rien.

Jadis, il restait de marbres à ces adversaires mais maintenant tout était différent.

Il se leva finallement de sa table, après avoir finir sa tache et se mis debout près de la fenêtre. Il regardait le ciel bleu et repensait au regard désépéré de son ennemi quand il avait appris que ces hommes était mort par sa faute et qu'il avait tué son ami par erreur. Quand il avait jeter un dernier coup d'oeil au cadavre de son rivel, ces hommes -pirates-, au dessus de leur chef, peurant son retour, criant des malédictions et des questions dans sa direction.

Quand il avait quitter le terres de Shikoku, il avait observé le soleil et le ciel et avait crui voir les fantômes des deux meilleurs amis qu'il venaient de tuer et faire tuer.

Il laissa tomber une petite larme en détournant le regard vers le ciel. La seule depuis des années. Il n'avait pleuré quand sa mère était mrte, tuées au combat par les soldats du clan Toyotomi.

Avec une determination et un dernier plan en tête, il se dirigea vers l'endroit où se trouvait son armure et son casque. Il sentais que c'était fini, que la partie était finie. Tous les pions sur le plateau du jeu déchec été tombés. Il ne restait qu'une pièce à faire chuter et à obliger à rejoindre son équipe.

Quand il fini d'enfiler ses vetements de guerre, il pris son drôle de casque vert avec des pointes bleu et le posa sur sa tête. Seul son arme resterais dans son chateau, il n'en avait plus besoin depuis qu'il avait fait couler le sang de son ennei et des hommes qui oserait riqués de le trahir.

Une fois la porte du chateau ffranchis, un des soldats qui gardaient le chateau le remarqua et s'approcha de lui, curieux de savoir ce que son maitre allait ordonnés et étonner de le voir dehors après tans de jours passé a l'interieur. Il s'abaissa "Mori-sama."

"Repos."

Motonari avait toujours sa voix aussi calme malgré la gorge sèche et le fait qu'il ne buvait que du saké depuis le drame.

Voyant son maitre partir et se diriger vers l'un des rares navires qui encore navigait sur la mer pour pécher du poisson, le soldat repris la parole "Où aller vous ?"

"Quelques part."

"Peut-on vous accompagner ?"

"Non. Vous restez ici et garder un oeil sur Aki. La surveillance n'est plus necessaire."

Le soldat fit ce que son maitre ordonna sans plus poser de question et s'abaissa "Bien."

Après avoir emprunté un des bateau le plus petit et le plus discret possible, il arriva enfin sur l'autre terre. La nuit commença lentement à tomber et il fit attention à ce que les personnes ne le remarquèrent pas. Il attendit dans l'ombre près d'une grotte et quand la lune apparu enfin il mis son plan a execution. Lentement il sortis de sa cachette et se dirigea vers la destination. Plus aucune personne n'était dans les rues quelques peu éclairés de l'ile.

Une fois arrivé à destination, il ne réfléchis pas. La falaise devant lui lui tendais les bras. Il fouilla la poche de son pantaon blanc et sortit un morceau de tissus mauve avec la marque de son ennemi dessus. Il ramassa un grand bout de bois à terre, y l'enfonca et mis le tissus et son chapeau dessus. Il s'agenouilla et fit une prière.

 _La mer est bleu comme le ciel, la couleur de l'ocean reflète ma lumère_  
 _Mon unique amour s'est éteind, le jour où ma lame l'a fait voler de la terre_

 _Pourquoi tans de haine dans ce monde ?_  
 _Pourquoi tans de peine dans mon âme immonde ?_

 _Je ne ressent rien même quand le soleil touche pas peau._  
 _Aidez-moi, j'aimerai tans que mes larmes coule à flot._

 _Les jours passent, je reste perdu dans mes pensés._  
 _Dans la mer je souhaite y mis noyer._

 _Nous étions gardiens de la mer de Setouchi._  
 _Ennemi juré jusqu'a enfer infini._

 _A ce jour perdu, tous les hommes que je connaissait_  
 _Etait destiné à être froudroyer, moi qui les trahissait._

 _Ma fin m'attend, je m'apprete à espéré de retrouvé_  
 _Du fond des enfers, puis tu être le même que celui que j'ai aimer._

 _Maintenant que j'y pense, je ne cherchais que le pouvoir._  
 _Aussi cruel que je soit, je ne partirai pas sans un dernier au revoir._

 _Tu m'avais apporter la vie que j'ésèrais._  
 _Est il tro tard pour que je puis à nouveau t'aimer ?_

 _Je m'étais auto-proclamé fils du soleil, croyant que cette boule de feu me surveillait._  
 _Alors que finallement tu était mon rayon de soleil, toi, un pirate qui me croiyait._

 _Si tu savais comme je regerette._  
 _Si tu savais à quel point je veux revenir en arrière._

 _Je souhaiterais tout changer._  
 _Je souhaiterais te dire la vérité._  
 _Je souhaiter hurler sur toi mon bien aimer._

 _Ami, Ennemi, Amant... par delà la mort._

Après avoir finis, il se leva et se dirigea vers la falaise. Enfin, il n'aurait plus à vivre avec cette douleur qui lui fait mal au coeur. Motonari regarda la mer en dessous.

 _Les vagues sont violentes ce soir..._

Il se retourna et écarta les bars et se laissa finnalement tomber en arrière. Dans quelques instant sa vie serait finis. Il atteins le fond et reçu plusieurs coup à la tête à coup de la tempête. Il ferma letement les yeux sentant sa fin approchée tout doucement dans cette mer agitée.


	2. Gakuen Basara

"Mori-sama ? Mori-sama ? Reveiller vous, je vous en prie."

Se relevant, en sursaut et en sueur, Motonari ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver dans un environnment différent. Où était l'ile de Shikoku ? Ou était le vaste sable de la terre, la mer de Setouchi, les rochers sur lequel il était tombé ?

Motonari se redressa lentement, il était apparement couché sur du carrelage dans ce qui semblait être une salle de classe. _Huh ? Un rêve ?_ Il regarda tout autour de lui, il vit plusieurs chaises derrière des pupitres assemblé dans une position d'orcherstre. Une chaine stéréo dans le fond de la pièce passait un douce mélodie. Plusieurs adolescents en uniforme scolaire se trouvait autour de lui. Celui qui avait parler lui tendis sa main mais Motonari le repoussa et se leva faisant signe aux étudiants que tout allait bien. Il se dirigea vers une jeune fille au cheveux court et entrepis de lui prendre son violon des mains. _Accordé les instruments. Vérifié l'état de la chaine stéréo. Ne pas oublier de-_

"Coup de mou, Mori ?"

 _-Fermé la porte._ Motonari sursauta manquant de trébucher à terre. _Cette voix..._

Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne à qui appartenais cette voix. Une voix grave, remplit de bonheur, de sarcasme et de besoin rassurante. Il se tourna d'où provenais la vois et vis un jeune homme eu cheveux blanc en bataille avec une veste mauve par dessus son t-shirt et un bandeau sur son oeil gauche.

Motochika Chosokabe, le chef du club d'acclamations de Gakuen Basara, se tenais dans l'entrebaillement de la porte de la salle du club de musique. Un de leur membres de gang, un des punk, lui avait rapporter que le chef du club de musique c'était évanouis en plein millieu de répétition.

"Hmph. Même avec une si grande geule, tu ne vaux pas le poid face à moi, Chosokabe."

Motochika serra ses poing prêt à attaquer le jeune, le reste du gang faisait imitait leur chef "Enfoiré."

Motonari retourna à son bureau, prenant une dossier avec plusieur partitions de musique dessus. Sans que personne ne le voit, il sourit en voyant que finallement, après tout ce temps à déprimé dans son coin et à avoir le coeur vide sans aucun sentiment de douleur, il avait une nouvelle chance. Une nouvelle chance d'avoir des sentiments, d'avoir un amant plutôt qu'un ennemi, un nouvelle d'être vivant. Il avait obtenu une « Seconde Chance ».

* * *

Note de Moi : Tandis que beaucoup de personnes faisait le décompte en boite de nuit, en regardant la télé, en fixant leur grande horloge chez eux, moi je passait ma nuit du 31 au 1 en écrivant cette fanfic. Je devais sortir mais la malchance qui me poursuit à fait en sorte que je passe encore un nouvel an toute seule chez moi sans rien pour m'occuper... :/ Bref, Bonne Année 2019 quand même.


End file.
